


Summertime Sadness

by HyperRaspberry



Series: Born To Die [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Don't know if it's friendship or love at this point, Everybody loves Sam and is worried about him, Hurt Sam Wilson, Implied Relationships, M/M, That's it, lana del rey - Freeform, lyrics, that's the fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"En tout cas… Félicitations, monsieur Barnes. Tu es de nouveau un héros américain. Une grande figure. Qu'est-ce que ça te fais ? Ça te rend heureux ?" Bucky n'espérait pas redevenir un héros. Il voulait juste faire ce qu'il fallait. Faire quelque chose de bien. Pour ceux qui avaient confiance en lui. Mais ce soir, il n'a pas vraiment l'impression que cette confiance est méritée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un Born to Die très court, dont l'idée me trotte en tête depuis un moment. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose centré sur Bucky, et l'idée qui traînait s'est déverrouillée pendant que je regardais The Avengers, pendant la scène entre Loki et Natasha, peut-être en verrez vous l'influence. 
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best

Même les nuits sont brûlantes en été. L'air est lourd, étouffant, chargé l'électricité, signe d'un orage imminent qui n'arrivera jamais assez vite. Le quinjet est climatisé, mais à l'intérieur, les passagers suffoquent. Ce sont les Avengers, alors ils font comme si rien n'était, mais la chaleur leur colle à la peau. Steve se gratte la nuque, se demandant s'il faudrait qu'il mette son heaume, car tout son visage brille déjà. Natalia pilote silencieusement, mais les mouvements de ses doigts montrent qu'elle a les mains moites. Barton est affalé sur son siège, grognant quelques paroles incompréhensible à propos de chiens et de café. Il a peut-être chaud, mais il aime l'été. Il affirme que sous l'air pollué, on peut sentir un peu d'air frais. Bucky et lui ne doivent pas avoir le même type de nez, parce que Bucky ne sent rien de ça.

La ville défile, et les lumières s'éloignent, devenant bientôt de petits points lumineux, lucioles artificielles cantonnées au même nid, éternellement. Ou tout du moins, tant que l'humanité aura besoin d'électricité. Alors que les villes les saluent de loin, tous peuvent enfin voir les étoiles apparaître timidement, les unes après les autres, ravies de ne plus être éclipsées par leurs petites sœurs électriques.

Savoir que chacune de ces étoiles est un soleil donne encore plus chaud à Bucky.

I got my red dress on tonight  
Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight  
Done my hair up real big beauty queen style  
High heels off, I'm feeling alive

Bucky a un nouvel uniforme. Il est taillé comme celui qu'il avait au temps des Commandos Hurlants. Temps dont il ne se souvient que partiellement, et douloureusement. Un temps où la neige recouvrait le paysage. Et où il faisait froid, beaucoup trop froid. Alors la chaleur est ce qu'elle est, mais Bucky ne veut plus avoir froid. Il préfère la chaleur d'août aux Etats-Unis au froid de décembre en Europe. Quelque soit la saison il porte une veste épaisse à col italien, avec deux rangées de boutons sur le poitrail. Mais la veste est noire plutôt que bleue foncée, et une des manches a été coupée, pour permettre à son bras métallique de bouger plus librement. Le pantalon, noir lui aussi, est plus serré que celui de son uniforme de guerre -mais a au moins autant de poches-, et ses bottes épaisses à lacets lui arrivent juste en dessous des genoux.

Un nouvel uniforme, une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis, un nouveau tout. Maintenant, c'est un Avenger. Il sait qu'il ne l'est que grâce à Steve, mais il sait aussi que les autres ont fini par l'accepter. Pourquoi et comment, il ne saurait dire. Et de toutes les manières, est-ce vraiment important ? L'important, c'est qu'il soit au bon endroit, au bon moment, pour empêcher les catastrophes d'arriver.

Ça ne lave pas les anciens péchés, même ceux commis sous la contrainte. Il le sait. Natalia le lui a dit, mais il en avait déjà conscience. Jamais rien n'effacera le sang qu'il sur les mains. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est mettre ses gants, pour que personne d'autre ne voie ce sang. Est-ce que c'est mentir ? Bien sûr. Est-ce que c'est de l'hypocrisie ? Certainement. Est-ce qu'il arrivera à se racheter une conduite ? Peut-être, s'il arrive à se le faire croire. Est-ce qu'il se pardonnera ? Certainement jamais.

Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui, certaines personnes savent ce qu'il a sous ses gants et pourtant, elles lui font confiance. Ces personnes l'ont vu endosser ce nouvel uniforme, et ont décidé d'avoir foi en lui.

Pourtant, ce « nouveau » Bucky a échoué. Il a failli à cette confiance. Lui qui devait être là au bon endroit, au bon moment, il n'a pas réussi à le faire. Il n'a pas été au bon endroit, au bon moment, pour aider et sauver ceux qui comptaient sur lui et ceux qui lui faisaient confiance. Et là, il n'a personne d'autre à accuser. Pas de lavage de cerveau, pas d'HYDRA. Juste lui-même.

I'm feelin' electric tonight  
Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99  
Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight

Un bâtiment s'approche. Isolé, comme toujours, mais massif. Pour avoir l'air menaçant, presque imprenable. Steve serre les dents. Sa mâchoire semble gonfler. Il place finalement son heaume sur sa tête, et prend le bouclier qu'il a laissé au sol.

« On a une fenêtre, dit Natalia. Vous descendez. »

Steve hoche la tête.

« Posez le quinjet et rejoignez-nous de l'autre côté, » ordonne-t-il ensuite.

L'espionne hoche la tête, de même que Clint. Natasha ouvre le sas du quinjet. Steve et Bucky bondissent, comme un même ensemble, un même corps. C'est comme autrefois. Comme pendant la guerre, où ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se regarder pour fonctionner ensemble. Parfois, le passé se rappelle à Bucky de cette manière. Une manière presque nostalgique, qui pourrait le faire sourire en d'autres circonstances, et qui l'aide à avancer en lui faisant comprendre que la personne qu'il a été n'a peut-être pas complètement disparue.

Lui et Steve atterrissent sur le toit, roulent sur le sol de béton, et l'on peut dire que la fête commence. Non loin d'eux, au sol, une trappe s'ouvre et une vingtaine de gus armés qui ne semblaient attendre qu'eux jaillit comme autant de rats. Steve envoie son bouclier et Bucky attrape la mitrailleuse dans son dos avant de tirer dans le tas. Tout en se retenant de tuer.

Que ce soit sur le toit ou dans la vie en général, tout ce que Bucky veut faire, c'est avancer. Pourtant si parfois ses souvenirs l'aident à tenir debout, d'autre fois, plus souvent, ils le font couler. C'est ce qui se passe ce soir. L'été est vraiment brûlant. C'est un des étés les plus chauds depuis longtemps. Pour un peu, Bucky trouverait la chaleur insupportable. Mais la seule chose qu'il trouve insupportable, ce sont les vieux démons qu'il traîne derrière lui et qui reviennent constamment le hanter depuis quelques temps. Parce qu'il a échoué.

Presque instinctivement, il rattrape le bouclier de Steve, l'écrase sur le visage d'un adversaire, se retourne pour envoyer le frisbee dans le ventre d'un autre, la bannière étoilée en vibranium revient et s'accroche à son bras, il frappe un autre gus armé, puis renvoie le bouclier vers Steve avant de faire volte-face et d'abattre sa crosse au milieu d'un visage inconnu.

« Steve, dit Natalia dans la com. On entre.

\- Nous aussi, » répond Captain America.

Tous leurs attaquants dorment paisiblement sur le sol. Le SHIELD viendra les cueillir plus tard. Ils vivront. Difficilement pour certains, mais ils vivront. Parce qu'ils ont respectés leur vie. Mais si Bucky apprend que la seule vie qui compte pour lui ce soir n'a pas eu le droit à cette chance... Si cette vie...

...

Si cette vie-là est compromise, il ne dormira pas. Avoir épargné une quarantaine d'agents de l'HYDRA pour leur prouver qu'il n'est plus la machine à tuer qu'ils ont fait de lui ne l'aidera pas.

Ça ne l'aide jamais.

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare  
Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore

Steve et lui entrent dans le bâtiment par la trappe, et la traque commence. Ils descendent des escaliers de métal jusqu'à déboucher dans les locaux à proprement parler. Là, après avoir échangé un simple hochement de tête, ils se séparent. Bucky met sur son nez les lunettes infrarouge de Stark, et arpente les couloirs en courant. Mais il ne voit rien. Trop peu de signes de vie et ça, ça ne lui plaît pas.

Au moins, les jouets de Stark fonctionnent.

« Je l'ai localisé, dit Barton dans la com. Mais j'ai de la visite.

\- Donne-moi sa position, grogne Bucky. Je suis sur le coup. »

Et sitôt que Clint lui a donné ce qu'il veut, Bucky fait ce qu'il a à faire. Il était plus proche que ce qu'il croyait, ce qui est, certainement, une bonne chose en soi. Si tant est qu'il y ait vraiment une bonne chose dans cette situation merdique. Le couloir est cerné, mais qui est surpris ? Les lâches s'entourent toujours d'une petite armée pour les protéger. De la chair à pâtée pour assurer leurs arrières.

Les braves n'ont qu'eux-mêmes pour protéger leurs arrières. Et ils en payent le prix.

A cette pensée Bucky serre les dents et se jette dans la bataille. Il ne prend même pas son arme. Il doit frapper. Il doit se servir de son corps, se défouler, pour ne pas tordre un cou lorsqu'il se retrouvera face à celui qu'il cherche. Une choppe de plomb dans le ventre, Bucky écrase un poing d'acier dans le nez du premier arrivant. Il roule sur le dos du gus qui se plie en deux sous l'effet de la douleur, donne un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un deuxième, et le prend par la veste pour l'envoyer sur son comparse. Un autre arrive. Bucky frappe du coude, puis écrase la tête de l'importun sur le mur, avant de s'en servir comme tremplin. Ses pieds s'écrasent sur le thorax du suivant, puis il se laisse glisser au sol, frappant des chevilles, avant de donner deux coups de pieds dans des rotules. Les deux mains au sol, Bucky plie les jambes au-dessus de lui pour se projeter en avant, cours vers celui qui pointe son arme vers lui, bondit, referme ses genoux autour de la tête de sa victime et la fait tomber. Il pose ses mains au sol, accorde un coup de talon dans la mâchoire de deux gus en même temps. Prix de groupe. Puis coup de poing, on prend par les cheveux et on écrase une tête sur un genou, autre coup de poing, un coup de pied dans une rotule, une esquive, un coup dans le ventre, on tord un bras, on donne un coup de pied à l'arrière d'une tête, et voilà le dernier. Bucky semble s'enrouler autour de son corps, le faisant tourner, ses cuisses étouffant la tête de l'autre, avant d'atteindre le bon angle, et de se servir de son poids pour le faire chuter en lui faisant effectuer un beau salto arrière.

« J'y suis. »

Il est devant la porte. Il dégaine son arme, un coup de feu fait sauter le verrou de la porte blindée. Oui, les jouets de Stark marchent vraiment bien. Bucky aperçoit une silhouette qui tente de s'enfuir : il tire dans le mollet. L'autre à peine le temps de crier que le Soldat de l'Hiver est déjà sur lui. Ce dernier frappe, Bucky pare, donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'autre veut l'étrangler, Bucky tourne sur lui-même, donne un coup de coude, le poignet de son adversaire dans une main, et sans se retourner, il attrape son vêtement pour le faire passer par-dessus son épaule. Plus de résistance.

« Je l'ai, informa-t-il.

\- On est en chemin, » l'informe Steve.

Think I'll miss you forever  
Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky  
Later's better than never  
Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive)

« Bucky Barnes…

\- Baron Zemo. »

Le dit baron ricane.

« La petite fierté de Zola. »

Bon sang. Que Bucky déteste l'accent bavarois. Même s'il a conscience que pour tous les autres allemands du monde, c'est cruellement dévalorisant. Il y a de bons allemands dans ce monde, la plupart d'entre eux le sont, mais malheureusement pour eux celui que Bucky menotte en le maintenant au sol avec son genoux est le pire des salopards. Il s'empare du vêtement de Zemo pour le remettre sur le dos, et affronte son regard, le visage neutre. Il fait terriblement chaud, mais son regard est glacé. Le sien comme celui de son opposant.

« Je vais la faire courte, argue-t-il. Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait à l'Agent Wilson. »

Éclat de rire sourd de la part du baron qui lui vaut un coup de poing dans le nez. Le poing d'os et de chair. Il ne s'agirait pas qu'il tombe dans les pommes avant de parler. Mais Bucky ne sait pas s'il pourra tenir aussi longtemps.

« Est-ce que l'agent Wilson est en vie, insiste Bucky.

\- Oui, crache enfin Zemo. Nul besoin de me casser trois dents.

\- Il faut croire que si. »

Bucky sert les dents. Sam est en vie. C'est un début. Oui mais à quel prix. Ça ne lui dit pas s'il va bien. Ça ne lui dit pas s'il est blessé. Mutilé. Torturé. Ou pire. La gorge de Bucky se serre et comme mue d'une vie propre, sa main métallique se referme sur son arme à sa ceinture. Mais il se retient. Sous son masque pourpre, Zemo semble sourire.

« Incroyable, agent Barnes. Tu es inquiet ? »

Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui répondre. Et même si les rôles étaient inversés, si Zemo le battait au point de faire tomber des dents, il n'en ferait rien. Cette brûlure, il la garde pour son cœur et pour lui uniquement. Parce que Sam Wilson lui a sauvé la vie. Autrefois il avait estimé que le Soldat de l'Hiver devait être arrêté, éliminé, mais mu par rien d'autre que la confiance qu'il avait en Steve Rogers, il l'avait aidé. Et il lui avait sauvé la vie. Bucky déglutit. Sa main tremble. Il ferme les yeux.

C'est terrible. Bucky ne sait plus quoi faire de sa vie depuis longtemps. Il s'accroche pourtant, qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas. Il s'accroche pour Steve, en très grande partie. Mais il ne sait plus ce qu'est sa vie. Il s'est battu pour la garder, mais quand il se regarde, il se voit tel qu'il est. Décharné, désarticulé, détruit. Quant à sa vie, elle est laide et inutile.

Et voilà qu'un jour quelqu'un se jette au devant d'une mort certaine... parce que cette personne estime que lui... Lui. James Buchanan Barnes. Une poupée de chiffon qui se trimbale avec une vie en carton. Lui. Le Soldat de l'Hiver. Un pantin en carton qui titube avec une vie chiffonnée. Cette personne estime que ça méritait d'être sauvé. Sa vie, sa putain de vie a été sauvé par un type dont il oublie le nom la moitié du temps et qu'il a manqué de tuer à plusieurs reprises. Et Bucky, en retour, n'a pas réussi à le sauver. Sam Wilson est quelque part, certainement entre la vie et la mort, et lui se tient là, faisant face à son propre échec. S'en est physiquement douloureux. Sa poitrine se gonfle, mais rien, à part un souffle glacé malgré la chaleur écrasante, ne s'en échappe.

Zemo rit encore.

« En tout cas… Félicitations, monsieur Barnes. Tu es de nouveau un héros américain. Une grande figure. Qu'est-ce que ça te fais ? Ça te rend heureux ?

\- Non. »

La réponse de Bucky est tranchante. Presque trop rapide. La plupart du temps, il garde le silence. Parce que son esprit se fait opaque, brumeux. Parce que parfois, il n'arrive plus à penser, il ne sait même plus qui il est. Mais là, il a les idées claires. Peut-être même trop claires.

« A dire vrai, avoue-t-il, ça me rend juste triste. »

La porte s'ouvre. Steve finit par arriver.

« On vous apporte Zémo, dit-il dans la com. Préparez-vous pour l'extraction. »

Les yeux azurés de Steve se posent sur Bucky, et c'est à peine s'il arrive à soutenir son regard. Au début, il reste là, debout, statique, se demandant si son libre-arbitre branlant va lui faire faux bon. Il n'espère pas. Les autres lui font confiance pour cette mission, comme pour toutes les précédentes où il est resté maître de lui-même. Steve est heureux de combattre à ses côtés de nouveau, et pour un peu plus, lui aussi, ça le rendrait heureux. Ça le rendrait heureux si l'échec ne pendait pas au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Alors il se contient. Il y arrive de mieux en mieux, c'est pour ça qu'il est sur le terrain après tout.

Et il ne supporterait pas de trahir leur confiance. Comme il a trahi la confiance de Sam en se montrant incapable de le sauver.

« Il est à toi, » se contente-t-il de dire.

Ses lèvres se plissent, et ses sourcils tremblent. Sa gorge se serre de plus en plus, et ses yeux le brulent. Bucky contourne Steve, et s'en retourne dans les ombres.

I got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retrouver Sam, ce n’était pas la ligne d’arrivée. Au contraire, ce n'était que le début. Le début d'un long chemin de croix que Bucky n’avait fait que contempler depuis sa disparition.

L'été est brûlant.

Et la tristesse l'accompagne.

Kiss me hard before you go

Les bips incessants. Les murmures des médecins. Leurs pas glissant sur le linoleum. Leurs regards inquiets. La lumière crue, aride, de la lampe. Trop forte, trop pâle. Elle donne au patient l'aspect de quelqu'un qui est déjà mort.

Summertime Sadness

Cette lampe semble leur dire de ne pas trop espérer. De s'habituer à l'idée du cadavre. De se faire au fait le plus probable.

Le sang sur les instruments. Les cotons imbibés de rouge. Les mains gantées de bleu qui flottent dans les airs, sous cette foutue lumière crue.

I just wanted you to know

Il leur faut du temps, à tous, pour accepter ce qu'ils voient. Il leur faut de longues minutes de contemplation silencieuse, enveloppée d'une fascination presque morbide, pour qu'ils acceptent l'évidence. Ils butent, comme s'ils relisaient une phrase plusieurs fois avant d'en comprendre le sens.

Mais le bip incessant des machines, les murmures des médecins, le glissement de leurs pas sur le linoléum, leurs regards inquiets, le sang sur leurs instruments, sur les cotons, sur les gants bleus de ces mains qui flottent au-dessus du corps, le tout éclairé par la lumière crue, converge vers cette idée.

Sam Wilson est aux portes de la mort.

That baby you're the best

Bucky déteste les hopitaux. Les murs blancs, l'enfermement, l'odeur aseptisée. Ce sont des lieux trop chargés de connotations, de souvenirs, d'associations d'idées, pour qu'il se sente à l'aise dans ce milieu anonyme. Tout le monde est masqué, parle à voix basse. La mort se balade dans les couloirs et dans son sillage entraine le désespoir et la folie.

La folie des patients et le désespoir de leurs proches.

A l'étage des soins intensifs on peut entendre les cris de ceux qui délirent encore. Ceux qui voient encore les murs des cellules d'HYDRA à la place de la peinture blanche de l'hôpital.

Cette journée a certainement été la plus longue de sa vie. A l'aube, ils ont retrouvé la base d'HYDRA, selon les informations du Baron Zemo capturé quelques jours plus tôt. Ça a été une traque sans merci. Personne ne parlait, personne ne plaisantait pendant ces longues heures de recherche, penché sur des dossiers papiers ou derrière des écrans d'ordinateur. Bucky ne sait même plus combien de temps ils ont cherché. Tout ce dont il se souvient, c'est que l'assaut a frappé avec le lever du soleil.

Mais il ne savait pas que ce n'était que le début du voyage. Que retrouver Sam, ce n'était pas la ligne d'arrivée. Ils ont tous été naïfs de le croire. Et Bucky a certainement été le plus naïf d'entre tous. Retrouver Sam, en réalité, n'était que le début de ce long chemin de croix. Un chemin que Bucky n'avait fait que contempler depuis la disparition de son ami.

A ce stade ni lui ni aucun des Vengeurs ne sait avec précision ce qu'HYDRA lui a fait. Ont-ils joué avec sa tête ? Ou se sont-ils juste amusé à démonter son corps, à le torturer pour le plaisir, en songeant à tout le mal qu'il faisait à Captain America et ses troupes à chaque fois que le Faucon poussait un cri ? Bucky ferme les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il ne veut pas connaitre la réponse. Qu'il ne veut pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait à Sam dans cette salle lugubre où il l'a retrouvé, qu'il ne veut pas imaginer les hurlements qu'il a dû pousser, ou retenir. Il pense qu'il connait assez Sam pour savoir que même avec tous les doigts en moins, il n'offrirait pas à ses ennemis la satisfaction de le voir souffrir. Il pense que même brisé, il garderait le menton relevé et le regard fier.

Et il se rend compte, qu'en réalité, il n'en sait rien.

Peut-être que Sam a hurlé dans cette salle. Peut-être a-t-il pleuré, supplié pour sa vie. Et qui pourrait lui en vouloir. HYDRA n'est plus, mais a eu le temps de laisser un tas d'os et de plume à la place d'un homme ailé d'autant de courage que de force.

Derrière la vitre sans teint, les Avengers attendent.

Il fait toujours aussi chaud. Mais personne ne sait si c'est la chaleur suffocante, ou la peur qui rend leurs mains moites et leur front brillant de sueur.

Bucky respire à peine. A sa droite, Natalia semble murmurer une prière en russe. De temps à autre, on entend filtrer le nom de Sam. Parfois, un « s'il-te-plait ». Sur la rampe du mur de l'hôpital, ses mains tremblent, de même que ses lèvres et ses paupières. Elle n'essaye pas de retenir l'eau qui se fait de plus en plus présente devant ses prunelles verdoyantes, elle n'essaye pas de cacher le bout de son nez rougeoyant.

A gauche, Steve serre la rampe si fort que ses mains en sont devenus blanches. Sa mâchoire est si tendue qu'elle donne l'impression d'être au bord de la rupture, mais c'est certainement l'esprit lui-même du super-soldat qui est sur la corde. Ses narines se dilatent par intermittence. Ses yeux brillent.

Clint, à côté du Captain, a la tête basse. Les deux mains sur la rampe, une jambe légèrement pliée devant lui, son visage et son expression sont plongés dans l'ombre.

Bucky comprend. C'est à peine s'il ose regarder. C'est à peine s'il arrive à se faire à l'idée du fait que le corps sans vie allongé sur ce lit est celui de Sam. Sa gorge est si serrée que c'est à peine s'il respire et son cœur bat si fort qu'il n'entend presque plus rien aux alentours.

Il y a la tristesse, mais il y a aussi la rage. Parce qu'ils sont arrivés trop tard. Parce qu'ils sont devenus des Avengers pour protéger les populations. Et ils ne peuvent même pas protéger ceux qui leur sont le plus proche. C'est à peine s'ils peuvent le venger maintenant.

Plus personne ne fait semblant, derrière la vitre. Personne n'essaye d'être un archer rieur et décontracté, un soldat au cœur d'or, une espionne froide et grinçante à l'humour noir. Ou un assassin repenti. Il n'y a qu'un groupe d'amis, qui craint pour la vie d'un des leurs.

La perte d'un membre de l'équipe est la même pour tout le monde. C'est comme l'amputation d'un membre d'un corps. La tristesse est la même pour tout le monde. Elle est forte, suffocante, étouffante, comme la chaleur environnante, qui les empêche de respirer et alourdi leurs poumons de seconde en seconde.

La porte de l'étage s'ouvre à la volée. Scott Lang traverse le couloir en courant. Essoufflé, les yeux rouges, les bras tremblants, il se poste devant la vitre. Et quand il voit, il plaque sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri. Scott fait deux pas en arrière. Le cœur de Bucky rate deux battements.

Il aimerait poser sa main sur son épaule, essayer de le réconforter. Lui dire à quel point il est désolé. Mais Bucky a l'impression –il sait- que rien de ce qu'il ne pourra dire n'arrangera quoi que ce soit. Il n'a pas pu être là à temps et maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Il essaye de ne pas penser à lui. De ne pas écouter parler la culpabilité qui l'étreint avec la violence et la force d'un feu de forêt.

Arrivent les jumeaux Maximoff. Pietro avance doucement, ou plutôt, à un rythme normal, pour ne pas laisser sa sœur seule. Il pâlit devant la glace sans tain. Et il ne faut qu'un regard à Wanda à travers la vitre pour pousser un gémissement et se réfugier dans les bras de son frère. Le cœur de Bucky éclate. Wanda est comme ça. A fleur de peau. Une seule seconde, une seule vision peut créer un choc, une émotion aussi forte que si elle avait, comme eux, assisté à ce cauchemar du début à la fin.

Et si le pire finissait par arriver ? Cette question tombe sur Bucky comme la foudre. Il ne respire déjà plus. Il refuse d'y penser mais c'est trop tard, la question le pourfend, s'entaille dans sa peau, et s'y incruste comme une aiguille à suture.

Bucky sait que si Sam meure ce soir, plus rien n'aura d'importance. Quand Sam le rassurait, lui souriait, illuminait ses journées, il croyait à cette joie, il voulait croire en lui-même autant que Sam croyait en lui, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à croire qu'en Sam. Qu'est-ce que valait tout cela si jamais il n'était plus là ? A quoi cela servirait-il encore à Bucky d'essayer d'être un homme meilleur si l'un des seuls à encore y croire n'était pas là pour le voir ?

L'encéphalogramme s'emballe.

Les médecins prennent le défibrillateur.

Steve serre les dents. Le métal de la rampe ploie sous sa poigne.

Natalia baisse la tête.

Wanda noie ses mains dans son visage et Pietro son visage dans ses cheveux.

Scott éclate en sanglots.

Bucky quitte les lieux.

I got that summertime, summertime sadness

Au fil des jours, Bucky ne veut pas entendre les paroles réconfortantes qui passent d'un Vengeur à l'autre. Celles que l'on dit quand quelqu'un est déjà mort. Celles qui croient connaître les paroles du mort mieux que le défunt lui-même. Celles qui commencent déjà à dire que Sam n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se morfonde.

Alors que peut-être que Sam ne sera plus jamais là pour dire ce qu'il voulait ou pas.

Bucky a passé trop de temps soumis à ceux qui parlaient à sa place pour encore subir ces âneries.

Il se moque d'avoir l'air têtu, incapable de faire un deuil qui n'est même pas encore confirmé. Il se moque d'avoir l'air obtus, fermé à tous les mots qui peuvent passer par toutes les têtes, brunes, blondes ou rousses. Parce que tout est en train de perdre son sens. Même la chaleur de l'été ne représente rien maintenant. Le cœur de Bucky est plongé en plein hiver.

Il se sent sur la corde. Tout ce temps qu'il a passé à essayer d'être un homme de bien semble s'étioler en même temps que la vie de Sam, dans un lit d'hôpital alors que Steve tente de lui faire prendre au moins une gorgée de café.

Si Sam meure –il déteste cette phrase. Mais quelque chose boue à l'intérieur de lui. Sa peau brûle sous le soleil estival.

Si Sam meure, il n'y aura pas un agent de l'HYDRA qui en ressortira indemne. Toutes ces vies qu'il a épargnés, toutes ces vies de chien, dépendent du cœur de Sam à présent. Parce qu'il n'y aura jamais assez de sang, jamais assez de morts, jamais assez de villes brûlées jusqu'à la cendre pour effacer la tristesse qui tisse déjà sa toile autour de Bucky, et qui l'étouffe. Maudit été.

Il ne savait même pas qu'il y tenait autant. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait fini par s'accrocher à cette vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Quelque part, il a l'impression d'être ridicule. D'avoir apprécié la vie de Sam bien plus qu'il n'a jamais apprécié la sienne. D'être devenu ainsi dépendant –il ne sait même pas de quoi-, sans s'en rendre compte. D'avoir cousu tout ce en quoi il croyait sur le sourire de Sam. D'être incapable d'encore garder le contrôle de lui-même, lui qui a tant lutté pour recouvrer son libre arbitre. Lui qui s'est tant battu pour redevenir ce qui s'approche le plus d'un être humain. Il se rend compte qu'il tout si Sam s'en va avec l'été. Tout ce combat devient vain. A quoi lui sert-il encore de se faire appeler « soldat » ? Tout ceci, n'est-ce pas la preuve d'une lâcheté inhérente, qu'il n'a jamais été digne du combat qu'il a tenté de livrer ?

Natalia secoue la tête quand il lui pose la question. Sa petite main blanche prend place sur son épaule, puis sur sa joue, quelques secondes. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre que ces pensées sont uniquement dues à la tristesse.

Bucky ferme les yeux et espère mourir étouffé par l'été.

Il se souvient de ce jour, de cette conférence de presse, où ce journaliste l'a presque ouvertement traité de traître. Il se souvient de Steve cassant son verre sur la table, de la levée de bouclier de la part des Vengeurs. Et il se souvient de Sam se mettant debout, micro en main. Il se souvent de cet homme qui était prêt à se battre pour lui sans plus se préoccuper de rien.

Et il se souvient avoir échoué, le jour où lui a essayé de protéger Sam. Bucky ferme les yeux. Il veut arrêter de penser à lui et à sa pauvre tristesse.

La porte s'ouvre.

Think I'll miss you forever  
Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky

Il est épuisé. Pâle. Amaigri. Ses cernes sont comme deux coups violents portés à ses yeux bruns. Et pourtant, un léger sourire étire les lèvres de Sam quand ses amis entrent dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Natalia passe ses bras autour de ses épaules la première. Scott ne sait pas s'il doit le regarder pour s'assurer qu'il est en vie, ou s'il veut juste le serrer contre lui. Steve essaye d'être plaisantin mais ne parvient qu'à lâcher quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il essaye de ne donner qu'une petite accolade à Sam, délicate, comme s'il craignait de le briser, mais il ne peut pas le lâcher non plus. Wanda pleure. Clint et Pietro lui disent à quel point c'est bon de le revoir.

« Où est Bucky ? »

Later is better than ever  
Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive

Bucky est dehors. A l'extérieur de la chambre, les bras croisés, la tête basse. Il lève la tête en entendant son nom, prononcé par cette voix qu'il avait tant craint de ne plus jamais entendre. Mais il se détourne. Il s'en va. Il ne peut pas rester. Sa tête est une tornade, un torrent.

Il a l'assurance que Sam est vivant. Et c'est tout ce qui importe.

I got that summertime, summertime sadness

Mais dans le couloir, Bucky s'arrête. Les bras ballants, trempé de sueur à cause de la chaleur étouffante, les yeux dans le vide, il ne bouge plus.

Et c'est tout ? Après toutes ces nuits à se morfondre, après toutes ces recherches, il est prêt à s'en aller comme ça ?

Mais il ne peut pas croire. Il ne peut pas croire que Sam le réclame. Il ne peut pas croire que Sam veuille le voir. Il ne peut pas croire qu'après ce cuisant échec, il prononce encore son nom et veuille encore le voir.

Sauf que ce n'est pas à propos de lui. C'est à propos de Sam. Oui, Bucky a honte. Oui, Bucky pense qu'il ne sera plus jamais digne du sourire de Sam. Oui, Bucky pense que son ami serait mieux le plus loin possible de lui. Mais est-ce important, finalement ? Parce qu'un homme qui a dormi dans le même lit que la mort des jours entiers veut le voir maintenant. Ce n'est pas à propos de lui, de sa culpabilité, de ses fautes. Sam se moque de ça. Sam veut le voir. Comment pourrait-il encore espérer être digne de quoi que ce soit, s'il refuse de lui faire face ? Fuir, maintenant, même s'il essaye de se faire croire le contraire, c'est égoïste. Et égoïste, Sam ne l'a jamais été.

Alors Bucky fait demi-tour. Presque en courant. En courant. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre, et Sam est là. Sam est vivant. Il lui sourit. Tend la main vers lui. Bucky traverse la chambre à grandes enjambées, et en oublie la présence de tous ses amis autour de lui. Il en oublie l'été, il en oublie la tristesse. Pourtant, Sam n'est pas là pour ça. Ça n'a jamais été sa mission, ça n'a jamais été son rôle. Sam n'était pas là pour rendre Bucky heureux, pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Et pourtant, c'est le cas. C'est arrivé, tout simplement. Bucky s'en rend compte maintenant.

Sam lui prend la main, et le fait se rapprocher encore.

L'été est toujours brûlant.

Mais la tristesse, elle, s'en est allée.

**Author's Note:**

> Pourquoi Summertime Sadness ? Parce que.. Le soldat de l'hiver... Summer. Oui je devais faire cette blague. Désolée.
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
> Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d'Utilisation Commerciale - Pas de Modification 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).


End file.
